One Rainy Day
by Psy t r a n c e
Summary: Rukia has a score to settle with a certain Urahara Kisuke. She's ready,so is he. They're both about to realise things don't always work out the way you want them to... Slight UraharaxRukia.


It pissed Rukia off enough that she had to bother calling the fool to order things.

This, of course, meant that it pissed her off even more having to bother walking 7 blocks there and back to the fool's store after him not receiving all her calls.

But calling at Urahara's store for a reason other than shinigami work…PISSED HER **OFF.**

Rukia tugged down her grey school blazer, walking briskly along the sidewalk, head bowed. The autumn rain blew about her face and, still she walked on not caring about the unpresentable state she was in, she was seriously regretting ever making a purchase at _his_ store.

"Damn it." She cursed, glancing down behind her "I am going to hang that bastard's head on the wall once I've bought what I need!"

As if having Ichigo rolling on the ground laughing at her in the school's grounds today wasn't enough, having that fool Keigo come up to her and ask her to pick up his fallen pencil… Rukia shook her head. She breathed in and out, remembering what Renji had shakily once told her about anger management.

A flock of birds flew rather hurriedly into the sky.

She didn't even bother to try and argue with the red-headed brat at the entrance, just kicked him rather vigorously to the side, while Ururu was nowhere to be seen.

"URAHARA." The door slid open. Urahara Kisuke sat in the middle of the store, hat pulled over his eyes, unreadable for the moment. "Ah" he looked up, smiling "Kuchiki-sa-" the next thing he knew he was flying head back and smashing against a wooden shelf.

He looked up unfocusedly, hat lopsided. He had seen mad before but he sensed something had changed. Rukia stood before him, the wind billowing the door behind her, and he knew this time it was dangerous.

She strode towards him, hackles quietly raised. He struggled to stand up, but only slid even more down. She stood over him, her navy blue eye burning into him. "Cheap material." She began "The uniform which you charged me extra with the gigai. The skirt. Ripped."

Ah, that.

"You told me the emergency material was crease-proof, stain-resistant, t-"

"Would you mind turning around and showing me?" he asked quietly, looking up at her with that never-ending smile. Rukia's fist dropped "What? Show you?" How could she get a refund if she didn't show the unsatisfactory product? Kuso, all she had thought about was coming in and giving what he had coming, but what after that?

Biting her bottom lip, she slowly turned round. Kisuke stared into a large slit right down her grey skirt, revealing a portion of light pink panties. Rukia quickly whipped around again.

"See?" she said, going slightly pink "I demand a replace-" pulling down the edge of his hat, he pointed over to the counter. Lying on top of it was a blazer, a fresh white blouse, a pair of black socks, a red bowtie and a fresh new skirt.

Rukia looked back at Urahara curiously. "Please accept those with my apologies" Urahara stared at her with unreadable eyes. Rukia raised one eyebrow. She walked over to the counter, inspecting the replacement merchandise. A bolt of lightening found her unguarded and caused her to jump. Urahara raised an unseen eyebrow. "You're welcome to stay for a while, Kuchiki-san" he gestured to the Private headed door to the left of him "You're welcome to take a shower and borrow some clothes…" (Rukia unconsciously tugged at the edges of her blazer) Rukia's eyes darted behind her as the door slid open and in slipped a dripping Jinta. "I'm gonna go have a shower, boss!" he grumbled, glancing apprehensively at the small shinigami.

"Oi Jinta!" Urahara called to him "Kuchiki-san will be staying with us until the storm is done, go prepare the shower and some spare clothes!"

"Ah!" Rukia called out, she hadn't agreed to this! "No, its ok, I'll be on my way!"

She glared, somewhat unconvincingly, at the shop owner.

"Hmph." Jinta stuck his nose up in the air and walked off.

Rukia shivered as she felt his presence right behind her, his hand curled into her shoulder

"You're sure you don't want to stay?" his cool breath tickled her ears, and in that instant she knew she had to get out of there…

"No, no thanks" she started, glancing around him and blushing "Ichigo-Ichigo will be wondering where I am!"

"Ah" he said, pulling away "Kurosaki-san."

They stood silently, staring at each other for a few minutes, then- "Well…"

"Yes, you'd better be going." Kisuke said who seemed to have lost his thread at the mention of the orange-headed shinigami.

"Well, good evening to you then."

Kisuke watched her walk out of the shop and disappear around the corner, crestfallen.

"You know," Jinta said as he walked out "if you were looking for the opportune moment, boss" he pointed with his index finger "you just missed it."

And he was right.

Rukia's teeth were chattering while the chilly rain soaked through her uniform.

Perhaps it would have been better if she had stayed at Urahara's…no absolutely no way!

She didn't think she could stand it…Urahara…

Her eyes lowered as she ran, she clutched her package to her even more tightly.

Then not so far behind her, someone called

"Kuchiki-san…Rukia! Rukia!"

"Hm?" she slowed, looking behind her. A billow of dirty blonde hair and green robes was not far behind her!

"U-Urahara?" she stopped and turned around.

Maybe it was her imagination but he seemed to glow dimly in the dark rain.

"Kuchiki…Rukia-san" he held an umbrella over the two of them "Er, here use this to get home."

Rukia blinked, puzzled as he gave her the handle, his hand lingering for a second too long on hers. "You, you ran all this way just to give me an umbrella?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, er…" Kisuke trailed off, and for some strange reason, pulled off his hat.

"I must be going." Rukia said, turning away as he did so "Thanks for the-"

"Wait!" Rukia blushed as she felt him link her hand in his.

She gasped as she gazed at him, his brown eyes burned with an intensity that seemed to heat up the falling rain.

Her heart started to thump.

"Please, please won't you…stay a little bit longer?" he murmured against the rain "Rukia I think I lov-" But a crack of thunder rumbled and echoed along, drowning out his last few words, though there was no need for them.

Rukia pulled her hand free from his warm one, and ran, her hair whipping behind her.

The umbrella rolled around forgotten on the ground.

"Hey, where the hell have you been?" Ichigo called from his slouching position on his bed as a dripping wet Rukia slid in through the window without a sound.

"Watch it; you're dripping water all over-"

_Thud. _

The closet door slid closed in his face.

**Fin**


End file.
